The Air Guitar
by Leira Carroll
Summary: Well, this is interesting...prepare to be weirded out with my stupidity. It's really bad, but sorta funny...I guess...Whatever...


Erin. Amber. Cathreen. Draco. Ron. Fred. George. Harry.  
  
This is the group. The girls being the first four. The guys being the last. Erin is with Ron. Amber is with Fred. Cathreen is with George. Draco is with Harry. Very good selections. But Hermionie is always trying to get in on my action. Me being me. Erin. I'm me. Hehe. I like that. I'm me. Hehe. This is a recap of the weirdest day of my life. In diary form, for I am a fan.  
  
The Crazy Love Triangle. Featuring Erin/Ron and Erin/Air Guitar.  
  
Dear Diary, 4/13/ 6th Year  
  
Today was an air guitar day. I could feel it in me bones. Luckily, it was the weekend and I could spend all day in the common room listening to music and jammin' with me beloved air guitar. FUN! And maybe I'd grant the air violin a turn. So I got dressed in me jammin' clothes, (denim hat on backward, black tanktop and blue jeans. Maybe with some sandals...yes. With sandals.) And went down to the common room. DRAT!! Too many people. Not enough room for jamming! I looked at me watch and saw that it wasn't quite the time were everyone went to breakfast. I'd wait until then...I would eat the snacks in my trunk later. A half an hour later there were only the early ones and me. So therefor there was Harry, Draco (for some reason), Cathreen, (for some reason), Amber, and of coarse, Ron. Fred and George were there too. So, I, feeling comfortable with everyone in the room (Oh there were 3 people I didn't know cuz of years) I turned on some magical tunes. B*Witched of coarse! I turned it to 'Rev it Up,' a great song for me precious air guitar. The music started and every one had that kind of chuckle in their eye. They KNEW what I was doing. "HELLO!" I said to every one. My statement was met by acknowledging nods. I got into the beat, started dancing, started singing...then I got to play me air guitar! It was fun. After one song I went to another. "Rollercoaster" It was called. I loved it. After that song I sat down. That took a lot out of me! "Wow. That was fun," I said to whomever.  
  
"Why do you like the air guitar so much?" Asked me beloved Ron.  
  
"Cuz its fun. And fun. And really fun. And I like it a lot. I looooove it," I replied.  
  
"You love it?" Said Ron. I couldn't really tell what he meant so I said,  
  
"Yes. I love it. Are you jealous?" I replied. Jeez. I sure do a lot of replying....  
  
"Maybe I am," said Ron. It shocked me. He didn't sound like he was joking...dude...  
  
"So what? We've been together now for a while..." I said.  
  
"I'm hurt." He sounded like he meant it. Weird...but every one was laughing. Even those three girls I didn't know.  
  
"Well, what if I said...I loved the guitar more than you?" I replied...there I go again...  
  
"I...I...I." Ron stammered. He then proceeded to confuse me further by getting up and stalking out of the room. I stared. What the HECK did he think he was doing?  
  
"Umm...." I replied. GOD!  
  
"See Erin! I told you the air guitar would bug him. And now he found out your secret! If you go and apologize to him he might forgive you. If you stick up for the guitar he'll just get mad. Either way you're screwed. One literately." Said Harry.  
  
"OH MY GOSH! YOU SICK MONKEY!" I replied to Harry...I like replying...  
  
"Just stating the facts..."  
  
"Oh we'll see...."  
  
"Sure. Are you going out there?"  
  
"No. I'm playing my air guitar." I said. And proceeded to do so.  
  
Every one was still laughing. It wasn't THAT funny...  
  
Well, after I was done, we decided to hold a dance this evening when every one got back into the dormitory. We started magicking the festive look while Fred and George went and got stuff out of the kitchens. Amber, Cathreen, Hermionie, and I were to be the entertainment. Singing that is. Hermionie backed out and said she would only sing "We Four Girls" By B*Witched (of coarse) since it needed four girls. Of coarse, we didn't have a problem. This party would rock! Now why we decided to do this on the very day Ron left because of the air guitar, I don't know. Stupid idea really. But anyway...so, later that night...  
  
***  
  
"WOAH! COOL! A Party!" said Colin as he walked into the room that night.  
  
"Dude!"  
  
"Wow!"  
  
"Who planed this?"  
  
COOL! Everyone loved it! In the middle there was a stage. A small stage, but a stage. There was were we were going to sing. We called ourselves E.A.C.H. Erin, Amber, Cathreen, and Hermionie. We even had a DJ. DJ Mix Master Snape, yo. From down in the dungeons...don't ask... (Thanx to a someone on FictionAlley for the Snape thing! LOVES! Err...I'll make sure I get your name before I send this in...SRY! I'm e_star99204@yahoo.com sorry for the bit of publicity...)  
  
After we all got settled DJ MMS (as we called him) announced that Hogwarts' favorite band was going to be singing, yo. So give it up for...EACH! Performing "We Four Girls" by B*Witched, yo!  
  
The music started and, dude, we rocked! We sang, danced, rocked, and basically everyone loved it. One of our best performances yet.  
  
So then when that song was done, Hermionie decided to stay for some more, since, as she said, 'We ARE EACH. It wouldn't be right if we were EAC... so, I suppose I'll stay so were not EAC....' She really doesn't know how much she helps. The guys like to see the book worm getting her funk on....as they say...I hear things...eww...some of them are disturbing...the boys in the dormitory are talking about what to do to....SOMEONE....next....So anyway, we were performing, having a lot of fun. We all were like dancing and Ron FINALLY decides to come in the room. Our opinion is that he heard all the stuff and didn't want to be left out.  
  
So anyway Ron comes in and sits down and says "Errmmm...Hi Erin." to me.  
  
"Errmmm...Hi Ron," I say back.  
  
"Ok." He replied...why not me?  
  
"OK!" I said and started dancing....he was sitting down I was standing...think about it.... I was in his face...errrmmm...yah...But luckily he didn't mind....(((( eww...lightning bolt...doodle doodle....heh...((((((((((a whole bunch o doodles...yay! heh.... Ok....so now...out of me diary and into the story again...Ok. So I was dancing in Ron's face...and then he goes "Shake that thang..." except it was under his breath...but still cute none the less!  
  
So then I go..." Oh. You like that do you?"  
  
And he goes "No. I don't like a sexy bitch dancing in my face... all sexy..." the last part was a mumble.  
  
"Oh. You don't like it? I'll just keep going then..." and proceeded to do so.  
  
"Fine by me."  
  
"Air guitar and me had a talk" I said still dancing in Ron's face.  
  
He turned his attention from my ass to my face. "What happened?"  
  
"We decided to just be friends." I told him.  
  
"Oh! Ok!" He said, grinning.  
  
"You can stop looking at my ass now..."  
  
"Nah. Rather not..." He said  
  
"Ok. Suit yourself..." then paused and added... "Would you like to see more of my ass?"  
  
Grin.  
  
"Come with me..." I said, going over to the girl's dormitory.  
  
"K...!" It sounded like he was trying to suppress a schoolgirl giggle....disturbing...  
  
Ok. So we got to the dormitory....and I changed my clothes...no, not in front of him! Sick little freak monkey....I turned on some music and danced...needless to say, Ron saw more of my ass than he ever thought he would.  
  
LOVES!  
~Erin P. ((  
  
PS. Harry was supprisingly right. I appologize and I get screwed...interesting...maybe I'll ask Harry things more often....As always, Erin P.  
  
So what did you think? Pretty weird day hu? Yup. But errmm...really really really really (100x) great...specially Ron. So untill next week! Later. As always, Erin P.  
  
Author Note thingy!: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!! THIS IS MY FIRST FIC AND ITS NOT VERY GOOD AND I NEED PEOPLE TO TELL ME HOW MUCH IT SUCKS!! PLEASE?!! 


End file.
